Those Among Us
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Coauthored with Lord Balmung::. I found this in a bunch of old disks. So I thought I'd give this ago. It's a crossover with Chobits. I hope you like it. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Chobits or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is my version of a cross-over of Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. This is just a try out, so review if you like, and please keep in mind that I acctually found this while looking through some of my disks, so I can't acctually remember when this was written. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Those Among Us**

**Prolouge**

It was common among the people of Japan and China to have persocoms. Almost every loner, and every family had at least one. But one young boy didnt. He was an orphan, with no memories of his birth except a name. Li. He grew up lonely and unwanted. No one would even look at him twice, and with no money, he had no persocom that could be his first and only friend. His name...Li Syaoran.

In the same part of town, and young girl named Sakura Kinomoto, had everything he didnt. A family, friends, and her very own persocom Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran go to the same school, and are in most of each others classes. But Syaoran goes unknown in his existance to Sakura. Tomoyo, due to Sakura's undying influance, had her own personallity, and except for her ears you wouldnt know she was a persocom at all. Syaoran desperatly wants a friend persocom and has as many jobs as he can handle. Even though he was only fourteen, you'd be surprised just how many jobs he can get.

**A/N:** I really hope you review! Thankyou for reading.


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Chobits or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is my version of a cross-over of Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. This is just a try out, so review if you like. I hope you enjoy!

**Those Among Us**

**1**

It was nearing midnight in Tomadea, Japan. Syaoran had finally gotton off his last job that night. He yawned, the jobs were finally getting to him after two years of hard labour and jobs. But tomorrow, some of that would change. Because tomorrow, he'd get a Persocom of his own. He'd still have some of his jobs, he still needed to supply himself with food and drink, as well as clothes and other items.

Syaoran grinned as he thought of what his persocom might look like. He had decided on a male so that they didnt have any totally embarassing moments. He wanted it to be his age, and he would buy a few extra chips on the black market for his own personal upgrades. Everything was going as planned. His grin widened.

_Next Morning..._

"Yes todays the day! I finally have enough money!" Syaoran laughed.

"Have enough money for what, lad?" the landlady of his apartment, asked.

"To get a persocom. I have two weeks to show it what it has to do, and answer any of its questions." Syaoran smiled, trying to calm himself down somewhat.

"A persocom eh? How did you get money like that?" She asked quiking an eyebrow.

"With my jobs. I spent two years saving up enough, and now I finally have the money." Syaoran explained.

"Well, there will be a small increase in the apartment price. But it's only by a few yen." She informed him as he went out.

"Gottcha!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Walking at a fast pace, he headed down streets, and crossed roads, untill he finally came to the Persocom buying centre. Inside, he saw hundreds of perocoms lined up, offline at the moment. There was many a collection of shapes and sizes, as well a sdifferent males and females.

"What do you want kid?" An attendant came up to him, all smiles.

"I came to buy me first persocom, sir." He answered, with a slight bow.

"Well you came to the right place. So what sort do you want?" The man asked.

"Male, my age. I havent really thought past that." He admitted.

"Well, come and look at what we have and you can decide yourself." The attendant led him to an area near the corner. There, Syaoran saw loads of persocoms about his own age, some a little older, others a little younger.

But one persocom in particular caught his eye. It was pale, had blue hair and was around the same hieght as himself.

"How much is that one?" He asked taking a closer look at it.

"How much have you got?" The attendant asked.

"Well..." Syaoran whispered the amount of money he had.

"You have enough, and more. With the extra money you have, I can give you a small discount on a few blank chips, and parts to start the persocom." The attendant smiled at the look on Syaorans face. He nodded, breaking into a wide grin.

"One word: Sold!" Syaoran smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having been told how to set and opperate the persocom, he got it delivered to the apartment and hour after he left.

When it arrived, Syaoran paid the delivery price, and set it out into a sitting postion, so that he could opperate it. Truth be told, even though he didnt have a persocom, he had had one job that had opperated in the fixing of persocoms and the functions of them. But he heard the attendant out letting the man get on with his job.

Putting the finishing touches, he fiddled a little with a screw in the chip. With a small 'CLICK' the persocom blinked, coming out of its offline trance. Eyelids fluttered over blue eyes, as it watched Syaoran confusedly.

"Hey. My names Syaoran. Whats yours?" He asked curiously.

"Persocom, No. 192048917204567189354726351837190," It answered.

"O.k. Do you want to pick something else?" He asked trying not to laugh. The persocom blinked in surprise.

"I-I dont know. Why are you laughing?" It asked.

"Sorry, I cant help it. You-you just seem so-so simple!" He burst out laughing. Something small clicked in the back ot it's mind.

"Eriol." It said. Syaoran stopped laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Eriol. My name is Eriol." 'Eriol' said.

"O.k. Eriol. Come on, you can get cleaned up, and change out of that uniform." Syaoran walked into the bath-room turning the taps on the bath on. Eriol frowned, and followed him.

"You need to keep my uniform in case you want to take me back." Eriol stated.

"We dont. I'm not sending you back. Your here for good. I have no idea weather thats a good or a bad thing." Syaoran laughed again. It took Eriol a minute, but he finally understood, and chuckled.

"I hope its a good thing." Eriol smiled for the first time.

"So do I. Do you need help washing?" He asked. Eriol shook his head and undressed, as Syaoran went to find him some suitable clothes. He laid out a blue shirt, black pants, blue slippers, and a black jacket, as well as white socks. He set a pair of black trainners by the apartment door. After that, he set a second bed out close to his own.

Once Syaoran had finished, Eriol came out wit a towel wrapped around his waist. Syaoran indicated the clothes, as he started to work on a few of the spare chips he'd got. He programmed all but one. Once Eriol had finished changing, he sat next to Syaoran and curiously watched his marks-manship with the chips.

"This one," Syaoran startled Eriol as he spoke. "Is going to be a special chip that only you will have. I call it the 'G-Chip'. It will let you grow and age like normal humans can. You can alter it though. So that if in a few years you dont like it, you can grow back. I just need a couple of days to finish it." He put a small screwdriver to the chip, and carried on with his work. Eriol sat fasinated. Syaoran is very smart, he thought.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Syaoran! I heard that your persocom arrived a few minutes ago!" The landlay, Sonomo Diadouji, yelled though the door. Syaoran jumped up, and opend the door.

"Ms. Diadouji. Do you want to come and see him?" Syaoran asked bowing his head at her politely.

"Of course! If it's two of you I have to look after, I need to know what you look like." She laughed walking in.

"His name's Eriol. He's been running for a while now." Syaoran smiled to the now standing Eriol.

"Ms. Diadouji this is Eriol. Eriol, this is Ms. Diadouji." Syaoran introduced them. Eriol bowed, and Sonomo did likewise.

"It's very nice to meet you Eriol." She said smiling warmly. Eriol smiled back.

"It nice to meat you too Ms. Diadouji."

"Well, I'll leave you be for now boys. Oh, Syaoran, the rent has gone up 12 Yen. I thought you should know." She smiled and waved at them as she left the apartment.

"12 Yen! Kuso!" Syaoran cursed. Then laughed at Eriol's face. "Sorry. I guess I shouldnt've swore."

_Two hours later..._

"Come on!" Syaoran raced down the stairs, Eriol close behind them. Syaoran had decided that Eriol had to know the layout of the area if he wanted to have a walk around for a while on his own. Syaoran had explained instructions that were needed, but otherwise, Eriol was free to go where he wished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura? May I ask you a question?" Tomoyo asked. The two were sat outside a cafe eating icecream, near the penguin park.

"Sure!" Sakura answered slurping her icecream up.

"Why dont you accept the dates that people ask you on?" She asked moving alittle closer to the green eyed girl.

"Because, I dont like them like that. I only like them as friends." She replied.

"Do you like anyone more than friends. Or best friends," She added as an after thought.

"Well...there is one guy." Sakura said slowly.

"Who!?" Tomoyo immediatly moved her seat as close as she could get it next to Sakura's.

"Please dont tell anyone!" Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper, "Yukito."

"No way! Thats so Kaiwi!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making Sakura go bright red, and chuckle a little.

"So do _you_ like anyone like I like him?" Sakura asked back.

"No. Not yet. Do persocoms have those feelings?" Tomoyo asked a little worried.

"Of course! You love me dont you? Just like I love you. But this type of love is different. You'll find someone soon. I know it!" Sakura nodded her head, pulling Tomoyo into a hug.

"Wait up!" Both girls turned to look across at the Penguin park were a boy Sakura vaguely reconised, was waiting for his blue haired friend to catch up to him.

"You can slow down now. Were here." The chocolate haired boy said back.

"Thank God!" the blue haired teen stopped in front of his friend. The chocolate haired teen laughed out of pure happiness.

The two girls got curious, wanting to know who these two boys were. "I wonder who that blue haired boy is?" Sakura asked outloud.

"A persocom, by the look of his ears." Tomoyo replied. "Want to go meet them?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled. They both stood up finishing off their icecreams quickly, and casually walked over to the swings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I thought persocoms were suposed to be fast," Syaoran teased.

"I thought humans were suposed to be slower than a persocom." Eriol replied, sending them both into fits of laughter. "So, what's this place called?" Eriol asked after they had both calmed down.

"Penguin park. I come here most times after work." Syaoran replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Chobits or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is my version of a cross-over of Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. I hope you enjoy!

**Those Among Us**

**2**

"Penguin park. I come here most times after work." Sakura was surprised to here that comment form the chocolate haired boy. He didnt look much older than herself.

"Did you just say you _worked_?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. The two boys turned to face her. Only now could she see the stricking dephs of light amber eyes. Her breath caught, as she looked into them.

"What? Yeah. I did." Those amber eyes dulled somewhat for some unknown reason.

"Why? You dont look much older than me." Sakura asked.

"Because I have to feed myself, and get parts for Eriol here if he breaks down." The teen replied. Sakura glanced at Eriol to see the persocom fasinated with something else: Tomoyo. The teens eyes followed hers. He strifled a laugh, making Eriol look at him.

"What?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Nothing." The amber eyed boy replied. "So whats your name, anyways?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. This is my best friend and persocom, Tomoyo Kinomoto." She replied. "Yours?"

"Syaoran Li. This is Eriol Li. My first and best mate." He nodded to her. She nodded back.

"I'm confused. Oh well." Eriol said thinking outloud, making Syaoran turn to him, surprised.

"'Bout what?" Syaoran asked.

"Feelings."

"Oh. We can go back to the apartment and talk if you want." Syaoran suggested. Eriol shook his head.

"It can wait." He smiled widely, and Syaoran smiled in return.

"Have you had it a long time?" Sakura asked.

"For starters it's a 'he', and no. I only got him today." Syaoran replied.

"Well...you said that he's your first friend." Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" Syaoran asked, quite offended.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean anything by it. But...you just seem...like you might be a popular guy." She blinked as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"_Me_? _Popular_? Where you from?" He wiped small tears out of his eyes.

"Hey! And how come I've never seen you around before?" She continued.

"You proberly have. But you two always seem to be surrounded by people. At school I mean. I _am_ in your classes." He returned. Her eyes widened in surprise. _They had the same classes together?_

"Well, sorry. But I dont remember you." She looked at the floor.

"Dont worry. No one else does." She looked up to she his sharp eyes laughing. She blushed a bright crimson, not able to take her eyes off him. He took a seat on the roundbout, his persocom talked quietly with Tomoyo. With nothing to do, she observed the boy closer.

He had light chocolate brown hair, sharp amber eyes -- the most striking she'd ever seen -- and a face that looked like it didnt smile often. Yet, here he was, with a small yet content smile on his hansom face. _Hansom_? Yes, she supposed he was. _But what about Yukito_?

Deciding with nothing better to do, she stood up from her swing, and sat next to him -- not noticing the two pairs of eyes, and smiles watching their every move.

"So, what are your parents like?" She decided to try and strike up an conversation with this 'masked fellow'. ((By the way, a 'masked fellow' is an old fashiond way of saying 'mysterious guy'))

"Wish I knew. They died long before I can remember." He replied looking over at the now setting sun. She saw his eyes light up, and for a moment, she saw a complete look of peace set over him.

"Sorry. I didnt know," she said sadly.

"Dont worry about it. I dont mind. What about you? What are your family like?" He asked in return, his eyes still looking at the sunset.

"Well, my mom is the best. She's kind, pretty, and in a way, one of my best friends. My dad is kind, a great listener, and always gives you advice on everything. My older brother though, he's a pain. He keeps calling me a Kaiju! And I alway stamp on his foot!" She laughed calmly, remembering that very morning. "He can be over protective, and quiet. But he's the best brother I could ask for. Besides, I'm stuck with him." She listend to his soft chuckle, it was like music to her ears.

"Seems like your having a wonderful life," he said, smiling, which made her smile.

"The best." She blushed as she realised herself staring at him.

"Well, it's getting late. And I need to get to my first job tonight." He stated, standing up.

"Now?" She asked surprised to feel upset that he was going to leave her.

"Yea. I need the money. Well, I'll see you around Kinomoto." He smiled at her before walking over to Eriol who was deeply engrossed in a conversation.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" He asked turning towards her.

"Call me Sakura." She smiled, secretly surprised that a male other than the ones in her family were able to have her permission over her name.

"Call me Syaoran. Later, if I can get Eriol back to the apartment that is," he chuckled, smiling at her warmly. She almost feinted on the spot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're home!" Sakura yelled as she entered her home.

"Where have you two been? I almost thought that the kaiju and the smiler had finally left us for good. I was going to celebrate," Touya said. Sakura stamped on his foot.

"Sakura not a Kaiju!" She yelled. "But I was talking to some new friends. I guess I got carried away."

"Looking at this new friend like he was God sent, you mean." Tomoyo giggled, making Sakura blush.

"Mou! Tomoyo!"

"Did I just here that Sakura had a crush on someone?" Nadisiko entered looking at her first, and only green eyed daughter ((She thought Tomoyo as a second daughter)) smiling.

"No! I just met a new friend." She exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! Dont worry, I was only teasing. So who is this boy that has captured my second child's eyes?"

"His name's Syaoran Li. And his persocom is Eriol. Their both really nice," Tomoyo said before Sakura could say anything.

"Syaoran Li? You mean the chocolate haird kid, with the weird amber eyes?" Touya asked confused.

"Yes. Do you know him onii-chan?" The two asked, confused themselves.

"Yea. We did a couple of jobs together. He maybe young, but he's a complete genius. That kid can fix something in under a second, and thats an understatement." Answered Touya.

"Dont joke Touya! I dont know anyone mine and Tomoyo's age that can fix something that quick," she countered.

"I'm not joking. That kid is not ordanairy." He replied walking into the kitchen.

"I have to agree with that Sakura. I mean, he has more than four jobs, a night!" Tomoyo stated. "Eriol told me."

"You seem to like this Eriol Tomoyo. Tell me, is he cute?" Nadisiko aksed.

"Like totally! He had short blue hair, the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen, and his personallity matches his cuteness!" Tomoyo immedaitly answered, not at all embarassed to say that she liked someone. "He's a total hunk!"

Sakura sweatdropped, and fell over anime style.

"Looks like both my daughters are in love. Please invite me and your father to the wedding," Nadisiko teased. Sakura groaned, running upstairs into her room. She'd never admit it outloud, but she was attracted to Syaoran. And he had such a..._gentle_ personality, that she thought he was almost perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Chobits or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is my version of a cross-over of Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. I hope you enjoy!

**Those Among Us**

**3**

The week off from school passed quickly. Sakura and Tomoyo became quick friends with the two boys, and they met up with each other at the Penguin Park, almost everyday.

Eriol was enrolled to Syaoran's school, and they had every class together - which was good news for Eriol. With the first day of school, Syaoran woke up, glad that he no longer had any day jobs - except at weekends - and did his usual morning trainning routine with his sword. ((Syaoran's sword is the only thing other than a board with chinese symbols on it, that he had left of his family.))

Ding! Dong!

Syaoran, wiped sweat off his forehead, as Eriol answered the door. He put his sword away, and got changed into his school uniform quickly. Coming out of his room, he brushed a hand through his hair, looking at two girls in the living room.

"Hey, Syaoran! We thought that it'd be nice if we could all walk to school together," Tomoyo explained, as he looked questioningly at them.

"O.K. Thats fine by me. Eriol?" He looked towards his friend, who was smiling widely.

"I'd be honoured to." He said simply. Syaoran shrugged. The four put their shoes on, and started off to school. Tomoyo and Eriol were talking about what school's like, and all the teachers. Sakura walked beside Syaoran, slightly behind the two persocoms.

"You O.K. Sakura? You seem pretty quiet." Syaoran asked concerned, as she blushed bright red.

"I'm fine. Just worried about that maths test we were suposed to revise," she replied truthfully.

"You'll do fine. Just concentrate, and dont think too hard. If you do, that pretty face of yours might get stuck like that," he joked, as she turned five shades of red, pulling a face.

"Mou! Dont joke. I'm not too good at maths," she admitted looking at the ground.

"Hey, everyone has there weak spots. Yours just happens to be maths." He pointed out as she nodded, thankful that he was trying to cheer her up.

As they approached the school grounds, people waved, and greeted Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Eventually, the trio were surrounded by kids. Eriol introducing himself, and Tomoyo and Sakura greeting people in return. Syaoran smiled, slipping silently out of the large group, and off towards the school.

Entering the form room, Syaoran sighed gently, taking his seat at the back of the room. He took out his green pencil case, with his favourite plant, white phonies, embroided onto it. Sighing, he sat down waiting for the lesson to start.

A few seconds later, a large gang - his class - entered the room. A confused Eriol, smiled widely at Syaoran, sitting down in the seat next to him. Syaoran smiled back, before staring out the window, blankly.

Sakura sat in her seat, and got out her pink pencilcase with embroided cherry blossom leaves - made only by Tomoyo - before looking around the class for Syaoran, since he'd said that he was in some of her classes. Tomoyo sat down next to her, waving to the back of the classroom. Sakura turned around in her seat, to see both Syaoran and Eriol.

Eriol was smiling, and waving back to them, while Syaoran was staring blankly at his desk. Sakura watched him for a few seconds, confused. Then the teacher came into the room.

"Ohayo class. As you all have found out, we have a new studant with us. Eriol Li. Now I hope you've all practiced for that maths test I told you about," he smiled at all the groans, and glanced at the back to Syaoran - his top studant - to see his reaction. But all he saw was a bowed head. Nothing new.

The test papers were handed out, and everyone began writing down their answers. For Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo it was a piece of cake. But Sakura was having alittle trouble. She remembered Syaoran's advice, and tried to answer every question.

After maths had finished, and their teacher had collected in all the papers, the class waited for science to begin. The day went as usual - except Eriol was answering quite a few questions, and asking them - and soon it was lunch.

Sakura turned to ask if Syaoran wanted to sit with her and Tomoyo for lunch, but was surprised to find him already gone. Saddened, she followed Tomoyo out, and to their usual lunch spot - Eriol acompanyed them.

"Where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked looking around him.

"I dont know. I never noticed him before last week at the park," Sakura admitted.

"Maybe someone else in our class knows," suggested Tomoyo, smiling. They nodded, and asked around. None knew of where he went at lunch, they didnt even notice him during class. Sakura sighed, now knowing what Syaoran had been talking about when they had first met.

_'Dont worry. No one else does.'_

Sitting under a cherryblossom tree in the school grounds, the trio ate their dinner, chatting every now and again about what they might do after school.

When the bell went, and they had all returned to class - and they saw Syaoran sitting in his seat, looking down - when Mr. Tushiro - their form.T - made an annoucement.

"I've been thinking about a new seating plan all day. And I have now decided where you will all sit. Stand near the door with all your things, and we can get you all reseated in no time." He smiled brightly as they all did as they were told.

Going through the list, he place everyone in the order on the sheet. "Li Syaoran, you can sit at the back nearest to the window. Kinomoto Sakura, you can sit infront of him, Kinomoto Tomoyo, you can sit next to her, and Li Eriol, you can sit next to Li Syaoran. Now that everyones seated," the four were the last, and once they _were_ seated, he carried on. "We can carry on with the day, with science."

The rest of the day went quickly, and soon the school's last bell had rang. Eriol walked to the gates with Syaoran. Syaoran had changed in the boys toliets once the bell had rang, and stopped outside the gates.

"Eriol, I have to get to work. You have a key, and know how to get home, so you get there safely. I'll be working late, and will proberly not make it home for dinner. You can make something for yourself though." He smiled, before dashing off, already going to be a couple of minutes late.

Eriol watched him until he was out of sight, and sighed. "Whats wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo had sneeked up behind, and he smiled widely, turning to her.

"Nothing, my dear Tomoyo. I was just wondering if you and Sakura would like to come around for dinner? Since I will be dinning alone otherwise." He waited paciently as she looked to where Sakura was running towards them.

"Sakura, Eriol asked us around for dinner. Do you think we could go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dont know. We'll have to ask mum and dad. Where's Syaoran?" She asked frowning, and turning her head looking for him.

"He's gone to work," Eriol stated. "How about, we all go to your house, and ask your parents. If they say yes, then we can all go back to my house. If they say no, then I've had the pleasure of walking two lovely girls home." Tomoyo elbowed him, giggling.

"Sounds like a plan." The two girls choursed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragging his feet, Syaoran moved himself towards his apartment. It was late, and if he was lucky, he could sleep for a couple of hours.

Sighing, he let the slight wind ruffle his chocolate locks freely. Looking up at the moon above, he thought about his money problems, and how he was going to have to completly work the weekend away to pay for his electric bill. The telephone company had also sent him a letter that his bill was high that week.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he trudged on, coming to his apartment block. Unlocking his front door, he saw that Eriol had already gone to bed (In which he should've since it was four o'clock in the morning)

Syoaron, though, didnt feel all that tired anymore. Looking at the moon always did that. For some strange reason that he didnt currently know of, he always felt relaxed, and his strength return no matter how long he'd gone with out sleep.

Deciding that he wasnt going to get any sleep, started on his martial arts practice. He walked to a clean and empty room, that had wooded floorboards and a large window that filled almost the whole of one side of the room.

Smiling a little he took off his jacket and took out a small pendant with a ying-yang symbol covering both sides. A green peice of clothed string was looped around a ting hole at one end that let him hang it around his neck.

A green aura surrounded him for a few seconds as the pendant turned into a sword perfect for his size. The green aura vanished out of existance, and he took up his weopen, and started his trainning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat straight up in her bed, gasping. She felt a very strong aura coming from somewhere in the city. It was green, and very powerful, but otherwise, she couldnt gather anything else from it. It did seem familier though.

After a few seconds, it vanished. She concentrated all her focus on finding it again, but she couldnt find any trace. Sighing, she lay back down on her bed, and looked at the key that hung on a gold necklace around her neck.

It was her key that by using her magic, turned into a magic wand. It was pink with a golden star in a circle at the top. She had cards with magical powers that went along with it. The cards were also pink and were called 'Sakura Cards'.

Sighing again, she decided that tomorrow, she'd looked for it. Having thought that, she fell into a deep slumber, and didnt wake untill her brother yelled down her ear the sixth time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Chobits or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is my version of a cross-over of Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. I hope you enjoy! Man... I just read through the previous chapters and I can't believe the state of my grammar and spelling. It's terrible! I guess I'm just going to have to go back and correct it.

**Reviewer's Replys:**

**tears-of-redemption:** Thankyou! I'm glad that you enjoy this thus far.

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Agriato!!! It's nice to know that you like some of my other fics as well! When I read Chobits, I just knew that Cardcaptors had to have a version... but I couldn't find one, so decided to write it!

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and from this chapter on, 'Those Among Us' will be co-written with Lord Balmung. YAY!!!! He's so sweet since he's a very buy guy. Thankyou!!!

**Those Among Us**

**4**

Mornings had become quite the routine once the first term of school had started. Wake up. Eat. Wash. Go to school. And Eriol had been getting worried on Syaoran's health and safety - not to mention money issues. After all, if his master needed help, wasn't that what he was there for?

"Syaoran-san?" Eriol asked while they washed up.

"Hmm? Please don't call me 'san', Eriol," Syaoran answered, not even bothering to look up.

"Well... I was wondering if... I could get a job? To help out, of course," Eriol reasoned.

Amber eyes shooting up, Syaoran stared at Eriol in a stubbon fashion. "Do you really want a job? Not to help out though, were fine as we are."

"I want a job... please, Syaoran?" the persocom _looked_ anxious, and Syaoran had to push the thought of realness away before he could answer.

"Alright, but let me get one for you. Do you think I'll have to buy a learning programme for you? I hope not," Syaoran worried - as always - as he washed harder.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that you need to buy me anything, though."

"Yeah, you do learn things quite quickly. Like how to wash and cook - even though you don't need to eat." Syaoran shared a smile with the pale Eriol. "Speaking of which... How would you like to work at '_Deux Chocolat_'(1)? It's a small bakery store that specializes in chocolate treats. I worked there for a while once, so they could proberly use the help."

Eriol smiled happily, nodding, "thankyou, Syaoran."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm serious, Tomoyo. I felt it. A light green aura. It was just for a second, though. Do your scanners pick anything up?" Sakura was sat in her living room with her persocom attached to the screen. Touya was sat on one of the chairs and her parents were located on the couch. They all knew of the magic that their green-eyed daughter possesed and that of their son's. Tomoyo had originally been invented to protect Sakura, but it seemed that Sakura was the one doing the protecting - kinda defeating the object, really.

The amethyst eyed persocom was silent for a few moments, while her scanners ran through several processes - her eyes flew through numbers and co-ordinates as she searched. Finally coming to, she lightly shook her head, so as not to disturb the wiring. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't find anything of that type. Even with my programs."

Nodding, Sakura sat back focusing on what to do next. This new aura was unexpected, and it could be trouble - which they really didn't need right now. "Hoe," she sighed. Tomoyo giggled, un-hooking her wires from the screen. Touya remained silent throughout the small ordeal, as he had no real experience in any of this. His magic was only capable of seeing the unseen - not searching for things that suddenly appeared.

"Your just better off letting it go for now, Sakura. You'll find whatever it is eventually," Nadeshiko spoke gently to her stressed daughter. Recieving a nod in reply, the green-eyed mother laughed, clasping her hands together. "So, how about some dinner, then?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been much easier than he had suspected in getting Eriol into his new job. The blue haired persocom must've already had some sort of learning system installed, as he had managed to pick up on what to do almost immediately. Smiling lightly to himself, Syaoran felt that today was a good day.

It was now eight O'clock at night, and he was on his way home, early for a change as their hadn't been much to do in his engineering job at the garage today. His mind lingered on how that would effect his wage. Although he was underage to work in the first place, Syaoran was grateful to all of his employers, and was extremely happy that he had met the goverments minuim wage policy.

After having bought Eriol, Syaoran didn't really need so much money anymore. So he had quit two of his jobs, and had managed to swindle two of his three other jobs into giving him extra hours instead. The money coming into his account was good, and he could get by now that he had managed to adapt himself to the world.

Looking up into the late evening sky, he saw a few stars begin to poke out through the clouds as the sun began to set. Smiling, Syaoran could see the world around him in a more delicate state. Eye's softening, he thought on what his parents would say to his situation if they were still around...

Shaking his head, the amber eyed boy pushed those thoughts away. He was here, now, and nothing was going to change that. With a new motive in mind, Syaoran set off at a quicker pace for the apartment he called home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eriol had gotten back from the store at around six O'clock, and he had a small, white enverlope in his pocket that he couldn't wait to show Syaoran-san. He had worked hard, and had managed to earn something to help his master out. Smiling, Eriol had waited alone in the apartment, reading through a few books, waiting for his brunette master to return.

When Syaoran finally came through the door two and a half hours later, Eriol was stood near the window, watching the world outside.

"Hey, Eriol. You okay?"

"I'm fine, thankyou, Syaoran," the boy returned bowing slightly. Syaoran returned the bow, and smiled. "I have something," Eriol said excitedly. He pulled out the enverlope, and offered it to Syaoran. Taking the presented item, Syaoran examined it for a second, before opening and counting the amount of money that lay within.

Blinking, Syaoran whistled. Handing the slim package back to Eriol, he went to start his dinner. "You could buy all sorts of things with that type of money, Eriol."

"But, it's for you," Eriol spoke, following the brunette. Syaoran turned to face him, a serious look on his face, and deep in his ancient eyes.

"No, Eriol. You earned it. You deserve to use it on yourself. Think about it, wouldn't you like to buy things?" Syaoran asked, turning back to the small stove. Eriol nodded slowly, looking at the enverlope in his hands.

"But, what could I get with it? And how do you buy things?" Eriol asked confused.

"What could you get? Clothes? Music? Books? Things that interest you, I suppose. And those numbers on the paper show you how much you have. When counted together, you have the total amount of money that you can spend," Syaoran replied. Eriol nodded, understanding a little.

"Could we go shopping tommorrow?" The persocom asked. Syaoran smiled, nodding.

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was lunch time the next day, where Syaoran and Eriol had decided to walk through the streets of Tomodea, as they browsed through shop windows and looked at the many displays in front of them. Eriol still held onto the enverlope, as Syaoran had his arms crossed behind his head, eyes keeping an eye out on anything of imediate interest.

"How about that book store, Eriol?" the amber eyed boy suggested, pointing a few store down. The blue eyed persocom blinked, nodding. Walking into the store, they split up momentairily as they looked at the type of books that interested them. Syaoran at engineering and mechanics, while Eriol looked at the many different types.

Stopping at the childrens section, Eriol spotted a red covered book with gold writing on it, saying '_Those Among Us_'. No other writing or picture was present, and the blood red cover over the thin book was new. Picking it up, Eriol opened it to the first page, where a picture of a deep blue cat sat in front of a town. Words were written across the top and bottom of the pages.

"The world holds many different types of people. Tall people, small people, fat people, thin people, and people with many different skin colours," Eriol read. He was very focused on the book, and the words seemed to fill him somehow. "But a lot of these people are alone. Other people are together. And some are called families," he continued quietly.

As he turned the page, he noticed that the next picture had the cat walking through a silent town where many shapes of people were walking together. On the page next to it, the people were also walking with other cats, and some dogs.

"But some families are made of different people. _Those_ people are different. _They_ are-"

"Have you found something you like, Eriol?" Syaoran asked, bending slightly to examine the thin red book with his eyes. Eriol blinked, and nodded when he registered the question. "Why don't you buy it then?" The two smiled at each other, before moving to the counter to purchase the item.

In Eriol's mind, the last word he had read firmly held his attention.

"-_perfect_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two boys were almost at the apartment complex - Eriol holding the small bag containing the purchased book, and Syaoran looking up at the stars - when it happened for the first time.

The word '_perfect_' hit the persocoms mind hard one final time, as his eyes blanked and he stopped moving completely. Noticing the absense of his persocoms presance, Syaoran turned to look at his unmoving friend. "Eriol?" he called out.

Glowing lightly, Eriol's head looked up at Syaoran - who took a step back - with bright blue eyes that glowed faintly. The bag dropped to the ground, and 'Eriol' smirked. Shaking his head, the persocom looked around the surrounding area. "Not 'Eriol'," It said.

Syaoran gulped, watching as the persocom held It's hand up and flicked It's wrist. The lights in the whole block flickered out, and an electric tower blew several circuits, creating a slight fizzing sound. The persocom seemed to glow more, as It smirked darkly, then flicked It's wrist in the opposite direction, blowing the circuitry in that block out too. "Let's cause some mischief," It whispered to Itself.

Stepping forwards, Syaoran reached out a hand, placing it on his persocoms shoulder. Looking deep into It's eyes, Syaoran asked it one question. "Who are you?" Smiling, the persocom answered calmly.

"My name is Clow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes:**

**1)** '_Deux Chocolat_' is completely made-up so if there is a shop somewhere called that, I am not imitating it, nor trying to. I just love chocolate and the thought of two chocolates is absolutely divine! Lol!


End file.
